This invention relates to sensory games and more particularly to the detection of the presence of playing pieces on a game board.
Most electronic games with `presence sensor` systems, for example chess, use reed switches and magnets to track the moves of playing pieces on the game board. These games usually have one reed switch placed under each playing square and a magnet placed in the base of each playing piece. When a piece is placed on a square, the reed switch is activated and remains closed until the piece is removed. Thus, the progress of the pieces on the game board may be tracked by electronics if the pieces start from pre-defined positions e.g. a new game or a set-up position.